Naruto C Dornez New Challenge
by Mr.WhiteGuy
Summary: Full Summary inside- Naruto C. Dornez, Adopted son of Walter C. Dornez the famous 'Angle of Death' a deadly Hunter of Remnant, Dreames of being just like his father and wants to be a hunter, so its off to Beacon, the premier school of Hunters and Huntresses. With his skills can he reach his goal. (Hellsing) Walter-like Naruto, (Basilisk) Yashamaru-like Naruto. Pairings Unknown


Naruto X Hellsing X RWBY fanfiction idea

This is a challenge to any who is willing I'm not a very good author so I hope for someone to take this idea of mine and work with as their own any questions please PM me and ill do my best to answer and questions as fast as possible.

Summary: Naruto C. Uzumaki, a talented if unasuming young man of 17. Standing at a good 6ft even and dressed as one would if they were a butler or servant, with black slacks and black dress shoes, tucked into the slacks was a white button up longsleved shirt with a red tie and black vest over it. On his hands he wore black gloves. He had long and messy bright golden blond hair and stricking blue eyes with whisker marks tripling each cheek.

He apeared unasuming only because of his rather laid back attitude and nonchalance of his surroundings, but you can't be fooled by his personality for under his clothes is the body of a killer and fighter. Cut and defined and built for speed, strength, and flexability, Naruto was a deadly teen. Located in and around his gloves his weapon of choice: razor wire or monofiliment wire, so thin and sharp the smallest movement can cleave a solid block of iron in half.

Naruto grew up on the outskirts of Vale an orphan, with only his name and clothes as his posesions. Found by the notorius hunter Walter C. Dornez the "Angel Of Death" for his brutality and fighting style aginst not only the Grim but Criminals as well. Walter took a liking to the young Naruto and decided he would take the young man under his wing, and later passing to him his prized razor wire for his own use.

Now Naruto strives to be just like his "Father" and become a hunter and spread his name across Remnant as the Grim Reaper and do his father porud.

Weapons: Monofiliment wire, throwing knifes.

Sembalance: Telekinesis ( will help with the wires and deadly use of the throwing knives not overly abused but not underused.)

Pairing: unknown maybe Nora x Naruto or Phyrah x Naruto or harem

How I tried it:

The air ship they were in was a bit too cramped for his liking but beggers can't be choosers so he could endure at least it had a nice view. Naruto C. Dornez was a tall young man of 17 standing at 6ft even with some striking looks. Such as his slightly long messy bright blond hair set in a pony tail that reached the middle of his shoulders and two tuffs on the sides that reached his jaw, striking blue eyes, and whisker marks that triple each cheek.

For clothes he had some black slacks and black dess shoes tucked into his pants he had a white longsleved shirt that had a red tie and black vest over it. His belt was black with the silver buckle having his Uzumaki symbol on it and black gloves covering his hands.

Naruto released another slight breath as he took alook aorund the part of the airship he was on and took note of some of the individuals in this section, such as the nice looking blond and her quite cute friend with the red highlights. He also took note of the dark haired girl with the bow on her head that suspicously twitched every now and then. And how could he miss the blond boy that ran by trying, and failing, to not spew chunckes everywhere.

Releasing another breath Naruto closed his eyes to help pass the time till they reached Beacon, the primeir school for young Hunters and Huntresses.

'Hopefully the years to come won't be so boring.' was his final thought before he relaxed for the rest of the ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the docking station Naruto exited the ship with the rest of the crowd, pausing to look at the school from up close, letting a small smirk grace his lips he comtinued on following the rest of the new students as they headed for orientation.

As he was walking he took notice of the red head that was with the blonde on the air ship trying to help a disgruntled girl with striking white hair and clothes. From what he could see the white one was going on the rant of her life waving around some dust with exagerated movements belying her anger, the next moment an explosion occured and revealed the arguing pair to the world both a little singed and smoking.

Giving a slight chuckle Naruto decided to move on seeing they were both ok, just a little shook from the unexpected eruption. Plus he saw the black haired girl with the bow coming over to their posistions.

With one final look Naruto kept on his way. 'What a way to start the year.' he thought his smirk growing slightly.


End file.
